Forever Young
by ForcePassioneAndKibou
Summary: One of my longer Jojo fanfics this features one of my favorite headcanons to play around with Ghost!Caesar.


"You have a surprise for me?"  
"Yes, I do. Now close your eyes and hold still," as Jotaro spoke his daughter froze in place with her eyes shut. It had not been too long ago that she had turned nine years old. Jotaro knelt in front of her and took an old faded yellow and pink headband out of his jacket pocket. He wrapped it around Jolyne's head and tied it as she giggled saying that it tickled.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Soon as he said so her eyes popped open and she reached up to touch the headband. Jolyne's eyes were full of wonderment at it.  
"What is it, dad?"  
"The headband of a warrior. I hope he can protect you the same way he protected me. That and he has a secret."  
"A secret?"  
"Yeah, come closer," Jotaro whispered and Jolyne leaned up to listen to what he had to say. "He can teach you to be a warrior just like him."  
"Wow, really?"  
"Yes. Just don't break the headband and he'll surely teach you."  
Jolyne beamed with excitement before dashing off full of energy to open the glass doors that entered into their small backyard. Jotaro allowed himself a small smile of amusement before his wife called him away. In the backyard Jolyne was bounding around trying to act like what she thought a warrior acted like. That was until she caught sight of a bubble floating slowly into her field of vision. She paused in her antics and watched until it popped. Then, she heard a man chuckling behind her. Whipping around she saw a stranger floating in mid-air while lying poised on his side. He looked younger than her father, blond, and had the same headband she was wearing.  
"W-Why are you wearing my dad's headband?! Or, well, the headband my dad gave to me!"  
"Oh,_ la mia bambina_, I'm the warrior your father spoke of. You can call me Uncle Caesar," said the stranger in a smooth tone of voice with a funny accent. Jolyne was still a little apprehensive, especially since he could float and his image looked almost see-through.  
"Why "Uncle Caesar?""  
"I knew your great-grandfather Joseph. He used to be a warrior like me, but then he got old, that bumpkin. I'll tell you more about that later." Even with the insult Caesar's face remained calm and inviting. At hearing the new information Jolyne decided to relax. She still wanted to be a warrior after all.  
"Dad said you could teach me to be a warrior! Can you teach me now? Can you, please?"  
"Why of course, _la mia bambina_. I taught your father as well so we'll do all the things he did to become a warrior. Listen closely, I want you to try to hit as many bubbles as you can," as Caesar finished his instructions he clapped his hands together, and as he drew them apart bubbles appeared. Jolyne went to work, giggling and trying to hit all of them with her hands. By this time Jotaro had walked back to the livingroom to find his daughter. He paused as he saw her illuminated by sunlight, surrounded by bubbles with a smiling Caesar floating nearby. It was a sight that brought back memories of his childhood with Uncle Caesar.  
"Jotaro, where's Jolyne?"  
"She's playing outside." The moment lost the sunlight faded taking along with it the image of Caesar and the bubbles. All that remained was Jolyne bounding around the backyard the headband bobbing around behind her.

It was late at night past the time that Jolyne should have been asleep. But she couldn't sleep, instead she sat hunched over on her bed muffling the sound of her crying with bedcovers. Outside, a cloud drifted by and moonlight fell into the room as it was unobscured. Caesar appeared floating by her side with a concerned look on his face.  
"_La mia bambina_, what's the matter?"  
"U-Uncle Caesar. D-Dad's having to g-go away again. Why does he, he always have to leave? I-I want him to stay l-longer," stuttered Jolyne between tears. She wouldn't feel his embrace, but Caesar drifted onto her bed and wrapped his arms around her hoping it would give her comfort.  
"Everyone has to leave sometime. Your father loves you whether he's here or not. Remember that. Remember that even if I'm gone, or your mother, or your father there will always be someone somewhere to support you. Love for you will come from all walks of life," as he spoke Jolyne quieted down and looked up at him. He looked down at her and gave her a comforting smile.  
"Even I too will have to leave one day."  
"N-No-"  
"Yes. But remember what I said. Do you?"  
"Th-That s-someone somewhere will always support me."  
"_Bene_. Now go to sleep." Jolyne sniffled, wiped at her eyes, and Caesar floated off as she snuggled back under the bed covers.

It was two years later that while her eighty-two year old great-grandfather Joseph was visting she secretly gave him Caesar's headband, an item that he had not seen in years. Joseph tried to give it back but Jolyne passed on the message that "Uncle Caesar" wanted to be with Joseph for a while. After that Joseph could not object to taking it with him. Jolyne never saw Caesar again after that day.


End file.
